During the Storm
by Goku's Princess
Summary: There is a violent storm that hits west city. Goku and Videl are the only ones in the DBZ Gang that is in town. Videl is all alone at the Satan house in fear, and Goku comes to check up on her. Do Sparks Fly? RnR! (Warning: Slight Lime)
1. Goku's Mistake

-During the Storm-  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
A loud clap of thunder roared across the city, where everyone began to get frightened. Videl was terrified of thunderstorms as she stopped doing her chores and curled up on the couch, underneath the covers. Thunder kept roaring near the Satan house as Videl begins shaking head to toe. Hercule was 30 miles away doing a show and Gohan was with Chichi and Goten visiting relatives. The only one in town was Goku. He was up on the lookout training for the upcoming tournaments. He thought of something as he stopped kicking the bag. "Videl. She's alone at Hercule's house. I better go check on her and make sure that she is okay. I know that she is very scared of violent thunderstorms." Goku flew off and headed towards the Satan house as he flew through heavy downpours of rain. He got nervous everytime he heard the thunder clap, but he wanted to be there for Videl.   
  
Within minutes he got there and knocked on the door. Videl heard knocks on the door from the inside. "W-Who is it?" Videl called. Goku answered and walked inside where Goku saw her lieing down on the couch. "Hey, I just came by and see if you wanted company. I know that you hate storms like this." Goku giggled. "Thank you, Goku." Videl smiled, as she could smell his cologne on his neck. Goku blushed as the dangerous storm went on. Videl got scared and cuddled against Goku's chest as he started to smile. Goku pulled up a blanket against them that was on the floor and placed it over both himself and Videl. The storm went on as the lights begin to flicker. Videl wouldn't leave Goku's chest because she was too afraid of the storm.   
  
Goku snuggled against her under the covers. Videl looked at Goku as he had his hand around her waist. "Goku, I've thought of something. I don't want you to get mad." Videl said, as she lightly lifted her head to look at him. "What?" Goku asked curiously. "What would happen if I asked you to kiss me?" Videl asked as she began to get nervous. "Videl, no. You are dating my son and I'm with Chichi. I love her to death and I would betraying my own son." Goku explained. "What happen if it was a one night thing?" Videl asked, as she ran her index finger down his chest. "I can't Videl. I'm sorry." Goku said, trying not to hurt her. Videl finally knew the point and cuddled up against his chest once again as they watched a movie together.   
  
The storm was still dangerous as Goku fell asleep. Videl did too. An hour later, Videl awoke and she saw Goku was still sleeping. She yawned as she looked at him. She leaned in without waking him up and softly brushed her lips against his. He didn't move. Videl went down and kissed his neck that did awake Goku. "Videl, what are you doing?" He asked, while rubbing his eyes. "Goku, I want you. Please, just for one day. I promise not to tell anyone." Goku saw the tears in her eyes. "Videl, there must be a reason why you are acting like this." Goku said. "Gohan doesn't want me anymore. He cheated on me last month and I can't deal with the pain." Videl sobbed.   
  
Goku brushed the tears away and kissed her cheek. Videl turned and kissed him on the mouth in a passionate manner. He knew that Chichi hasn't give him any sex and he needed it. Goku kissed Videl as she opened her mouth to let Goku's tounge wonder it. Videl sat up in his lap as he pulled a bra strap off her shoulder. He felt her sides and her breast. The two continue kissing as they fall to the couch. Goku was on top of her. He continued kissing her as he lent a finger up her theigh as he positioned himself at her enterance. Videl let out a small whimper as he broke her Virginity and blood tricked on her left theigh. After 30 minutes of making love, Videl and Goku slept on the couch, careful not to let Hercule catch them. He left after the storm was over but there was soon to be another one on the way. He kissed her cheek as she slept like a baby and left.   
  
Yay! That was my first chapter. Hoped that you liked it. 


	2. The Bad Breakup

-During the Storm-  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Videl woke up and she noticed it was quiet. The storm has faded, and Videl allowed herself to get up and walk through the mansion. She yawned but noticed that Goku was missing. "Goku?" She called as she continued searching for him. "I guess he left when I was sleeping." Videl grabbed a can of soda and sat down on the couch to watch TV. As Videl continued watching Television the phone rang. "Hello, Satan residence?" Videl asked as she heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Hey Videl." Videl was so happy to hear from Gohan because he hasn't called her in the past three weeks. "Oh, hey Gohan. What's new?" Gohan pulled the phone closer to his ear. "Nothing, there's just a horrible storm coming this way and I wanted you to know." Videl giggled as she spoke back to him. "It's already came through here. It's you're turn now. It's a big one so if I were you, get under a table or something." Videl said as she ended the conversation.   
  
Meanwhile, from Gohan's point of View there was another girl curling up on his bed as he was done sleeping with her. The girl on the bed was curious. "Girlfriend?" The girl giggled. Gohan came towards the bed and dragged her down as he started kissing her. "Yep. Don't worry Shauna, It's not serious." Gohan said as he continued kissing her. As they continued making out, there was a loud knock on Gohan's door. He kept pounding as he answered it. "Oh, hey father." Goku was angry and pushed Gohan out of the way. "So, you are cheating. Videl was right." Goku said as he saw the teenaged girl in his bed that was half-naked. "Dad, please. Do not tell her." Gohan said as he got up. "Oh, I will. She deserves to know. She sensed you cheating on her all along." Goku said as he went out the door. Gohan couldn't catch him. So the only thing Gohan looked forward to was a lecture and a break-up. "Oh, man." He sighed. The girl got up and hugged Gohan. "We can be together." Shauna said. Gohan smiled and kissed Shauna as they fell back on the bed.  
  
Just an hour later, Goku came back to Videl's house. She kissed him on the cheek but Goku backed away. He had to tell her the bad news. "Videl, I went to see Gohan." Goku said sadly. "What happened?" Videl asked. "I caught him with another girl. You're right. He has been cheating on you." Videl muffled as she started crying. Goku held her in his arms. "I'm sorry. There is something else that we have to talk about. I know what Gohan did was wrong, but I don't want to be acting like him. What we had earlier was wonderful but I can't keep it from Chichi. It was also a mistake that never should have happened." Goku sadly said. Videl cried a little as she looked up to Goku. "Are you going to tell her?" Videl asked, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I have to." Goku calmly explained. "What happens if she ends it? She's like a mother to me, Goku." Goku placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll figure it out."   
  
Videl smiled and leaned her head against him as he stroked her hair. She was hurt that she had to break things off with Gohan, and she was about to end her friendship with Chichi. Goku kissed her forehead and left. Videl stood there crying softly as the phone rang. "Hello?" Videl asked as she heard a familiar voice on the phone. "Videl, its Gohan. We need to talk." Videl slanted her eyebrows down and angry spoke to him. "Why? You cheated on me you horny fucker! It's over and don't frecking call me again!" Videl yelled as she slammed the phone down. Gohan backed away from the phone and he knew that it was over. Videl sat down on the couch and screamed her anger out as she cried at the same time. "No!" Videl said as she buried her face in her hands as tears came storming down.   
  
(*) Yay! There's the second chapter! I know it's kind of OOC but I think it's coming out to be a great story. So please review!"  
  
-Don't forget to visit my site!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime5/extremesayians 


	3. Feelings Revealed

-During the Storm-  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Videl continued sobbing quietly as she sat down at the couch and buried her face. She was very much in love with Gohan and betrayed her trust as well. Goku was the closest thing to her because they have been through a lot together. She also had to keep her and Goku making love a secret as well from the others. Only her and Goku will know. Chichi was like a mother to her. Videl went to her to tell her anything that was going on with her and Gohan. Videl let the rest of her tears out as she continued crying.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku was heading back to the lookout. He knew his fling with Videl was a huge mistake and he must prevent it from happening again. He needed to keep it from Gohan, and the rest of his love ones. He knew if the secret was out, it would destroy his family. As Goku landed, he saw Dende and Popo. "Hey you guys. I have to continue training. If the storm acts up again will you let me know so I can get back to Videl?"   
  
Dende nodded and Goku headed to the chamber to train for next week's tournament. Back at Videl's mansion, she was watching the television for upcoming storms. It said there should be another batch coming with heavy rain and dangerous lightning and it should last a lot longer then the last one. Videl rolled her eyes and had only 15 minutes to take a quick shower before it started. After showering, she threw on a silky white bathrobe to cover everything.   
  
Videl laid on her bed and thought about her passionate moment with Goku. She rubs her skin a little bit as she began to hear thunder coming from outside her window. The rain was just minutes away. Goku was still training until he heard the thunder and went back towards her mansion. As the rain came crashing down, Videl allowed Goku to enter. He was surprised to see her in a sexy robe. "Videl, are you trying to tease me?" Goku giggled. Videl smiled and walked right up to Goku with a full, passionate kiss. As Goku realized what he done, he stopped the kiss. "Videl, you know we can't do this." Videl knew she was wrong for kissing him, but she needed the attention. "Who will know?" Videl asked as she kissed his neck. Goku quickly put a stop to it. "No one. This needs to stop Videl. I have a wife and two kids. This could destroy my family if we continue."   
  
Videl looked at him and sobbed quietly. "I'm sorry, Goku. I'm just so lonely that I don't have Gohan anymore, but I'm having feelings for you. It's so hard to stop." Goku laid a hand on her shoulder. "Videl, I think you were awesome. You gave me much better sex then anyone did in the last ten years. I have a family now, and it could destroy me and my family if I let you to act like this." Videl nodded and Goku held her to comfort her tears. After she was calming down, Goku sat there and held her. "I want this too Videl, but I'm in love with Chichi." Goku thought.   
  
Thanks for reading so far, readers. I need more reviews! There's a new discovery within the next two chapters so don't quit reading! You must be more into it then I am! R&R! 


	4. Goten Knows

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
A few hours later the storm was just starting to die down. Goku thought it would be best if he stayed with her throughout the night to see if she was going to be okay. Hercule had called a short time before to let them know that he wasn't coming home for a few more days. Videl's head rested on his lap, as he brushed the remains of her soft, solid tears away and then grabbed for the phone that was next to them. "Chi, I'm going to stay with Videl tonight is that okay?" Goku asked, making sure that she had nothing to worry about. Chichi gave him an okay and then they both hung up the phone. Looking back at Videl, he slowly got up to make sure that he wouldn't wake her up. He headed for the kitchen to make them both Hot Chocolate.   
  
After finishing the Hot Coca, Videl woke up to the steamy smell of it and saw Goku entering the room. "Thank you, Goku." Videl smiled as she took the cup and gently sipped it. After they were done drinking the Hot Coca, Goku took the mugs and rinsed them out in the kitchen and made his way back to the livingroom. "I have to get back to training, Videl. I'll come back tonight after I'm done. If you need anything just call me at the look out or fly up, okay?" Videl nodded and followed Goku to the door. "Thanks Goku. It wouldn't be a night without you." Videl smiled. Goku smiled back as Videl leaned in to give him a kiss goodbye. He didn't know why he was letting her do this. Goku took his fingers and brushed her cheek while kissing her, and slowly pulled back. "I'll see you tonight, Videl." Goku said as he flew up.   
  
Seven year-old Goten was around Videl's mansion as he saw the two kiss and saw his father take off without knowing anything happened. After he flew off, Goten knocked on Videl's door. "Hey, Goten." Videl smiled. "Videl, can we talk?" Videl nodded as she let Goten in. "Shoot." Goten was nervous but he needed to tell her that he saw them together. "Videl, are you and my father having an affair?" Videl was speechless after hearing that question. "No of course not. What makes you think that?" Videl asked, feeling nervous inside. "I saw you guys kissing." Videl didn't want to lie and had no choice but to tell the truth. "Yes, we did kiss. It was a mistake that never should have happened. You have to promise me that you will not tell Gohan and you're mother this, understand?" Videl kneeled down to reason things with him. "Sure."   
  
Videl smiled and gave Goten a kiss on the cheek. He instantly turned red as he turned around and flew off towards where Goten and Chichi were having their vacation. It took nearly a half an hour to fly back. Goten was around that area because Videl's mansion was so close to capsule corp and he was visiting Trunks. Meanwhile from inside Videl's mansion, she took a breather as she stook against the doorway. "I hope he doesn't tell anyone or I'm busted."   
  
Videl headed back to the livingroom and wrapped a warm blanket around her and waited for Goku to come back. A couple of hours later, Videl heard a knock on her door and it was Goku. She needed to tell him that Goten knew. "Goku, I have to tell you something."   
  
Goku was slightly nervous as he clenthed his fingers together and looked at Videl at the same time. "What is it?" Videl's sweatdrops came down her cheeks. "Goten saw me kiss you so he came here and demanded the truth. Do you think you can reason with him when you see him tommrrow morning?" Videl said. "No problem. He's my son." Goku said as he embraced her. Videl pecked small kisses on his cheek and then went for his lips again.   
  
^I was board, I thought about doing another chapter. I'll right another one as soon as those reviews come up. Next chapter will be Videl's discovery! 


	5. Videl's Discovery

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Five-  
  
Videl leaned in more towards Goku's lips and softly brushed against them. She allowed him to open up as he was just starting to fight back. "No. I can't do this!" Goku thought as Videl fearlessly kissed him. As she was just starting to get into the kiss, he broke the kiss and stepped back while looking at Videl. "Videl, remember our promise okay? We can't let this happen. It could destroy our families." Videl stood still in shock. "I understand, Goku. I apologize for going to fast again." It was starting to get late at night, and Goku thought Videl should be heading to bed. "Videl, you should get some rest. It's almost midnight." Goku said politely. Videl nodded and laid down on the couch. Goku took some blankets and covered her so she could be warm.   
  
The next day, Goku woke up and saw that Videl was still sleeping. He got off from the couch bed and got up. He raised his arms in the air to stretch them, and yawned quietly in his delight. A couple of minutes later, Videl awoke. "Hey, Goku." Goku noticed her voice and looked at her. "Good morning, Videl. Did you sleep alright?" Videl smiled and got off the couch. "Of course I did, Goku. It was with you." Goku blushed slightly, trying to hide it from Videl. "Thanks, Videl." Videl got up and walked into the kitchen to make some hot cereal. "Want some?" Videl asked from the kitchen. "Sure!" Goku answered back. Goku and Videl sat down on the couch and had a nice hot bowl of hot cereal. Goku gladly enjoyed it as he ate it with the chopsticks. After he was done, he got his things. "I have to get going, Videl. Chichi would kill me if I don't get back right away."  
  
Videl smiled and kissed Goku on the cheek. "Thanks a lot, Goku. It means a lot to me that you stayed here throughout the storm last night." Goku smiled and kissed her forehead. "Videl, promise you won't tell you're father that we spent the night together. He'd kill me." Goku said as he went dor the door. Videl nodded and Goku flew off. "Goku, I hope we have a chance together someday." Videl said to herself as she saw Goku in the sky.  
  
(Six weeks later)  
  
Videl and Erasa were hanging out at her house playing video games. She knew that she was due for her period over three weeks ago and it never came. She also felt like pucking all the time. "Erasa, I don't feel soo good." Videl said as she gasped for the toilet and vometed. "It could be something you ate." Erasa said paying all of her attention to the video game that they were playing. After Videl was done with her business she faced Erasa. "Erasa, I'm late."   
  
Erasa was almost speechless after she heard Videl's words and immedately stopped the video game. "Do you need a test kit to see if you're pregnant?" Erasa asked as she went to the medicine cabinet. "Yes." Erasa found the test kit and handed it over to Videl. She was so nervous that she didn't even want to take it.   
  
"Videl, you have to. It would be the only way to see if you are going to be a mother." Videl was serious and grabbed the test kit from Erasa's hands and went to the bathroom. Just a few minutes later, Videl had the results and screamed. "No!" Erasa heard cries from the bathroom and broke open the door. "Videl, what does it say?" Erasa asked as she grabbed the pregnancy test off the floor and was surprised to find that it was positive. "Now, what am I going to do? My father would kill me!" Videl screamed. "We all know that, but you know that Chichi wants grandchildren. It will be fine. We just have to talk to you're father." Erasa said. Videl slowly got up not facing Erasa. "It's not Gohans."   
  
Erasa was shocked. "Then who did you sleep with besides him?" Videl muffled her cries and faced her own best friend. "Gohan and I broke up Six weeks ago. Goku was there for me so we did it instead. It made me feel a lot better. You have to promise that you won't tell Goku or anyone until we figure things out. I will tell Goku myself." Erasa was shocked. "I-It's Goku's kid?" Videl looked down at the ground and nodded. 


	6. The Truth Is Out

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Six-  
  
Erasa gasped in surprise. Videl couldn't stop crying and she knew how Chichi, Gohan, and the rest of the family would react if they found out that was Goku's kid. Videl felt nauseated again and threw up in the toilet. She vomited so much that her stomach was in pain. "Videl, we should get you to the hospital right away." Videl refused, and she asked Erasa for a big favor. "Erasa, could you please call Goku for me?" Videl asked. Erasa closed her eyes to locate Goku. From high above, Goku was at the lookout training with Goten as he heard Erasa's call. "What is it?" Goku asked as he stopped fighting. "It's Videl. She's very sick and she asked for you. We are dealing with a very serious matter here, and you should come to my house right away." Goku thanked her and told Goten that he would be back as soon as he can and flew down to Erasa's house. Within minutes Erasa heard a knock at her door. "Come in." Erasa said loud enough for Goku to hear as he walked in and saw Videl on the couch in serious pain.  
  
"Videl, what's wrong?" Goku asked as he knelt down to Videl. She started shaking and crying at the same time. "I'm in pain. My stomach hurts very badly." Videl sobbed. Goku took his hands and massaged her stomach. "Does that feel better?" Videl smiled at Goku as she guided his hands. Erasa was somewhat surprised. "Wow, they really did sleep together. She's one lucky girl. He's a hottie." Erasa thought as she looked at Goku. After Videl stopped sobbing, Goku's stomach massage helped drastically. Videl smiled as Goku got up and headed towards the door.   
  
"Goku wait." Videl said as she got up. She took the pregnancy test that was positive and showed it to Goku. "Goku, read this." Goku looked at the test and saw that she was pregnant. "Oh, my kami. How could this happen to you?" Goku asked in extreme surprise. "Goku, I didn't sleep with anyone else besides you. It's yours." Goku was speechless and confused. "Kami. I don't know what to do. Videl, we have to tell everyone that you're pregnant with my baby. We have no choice." Goku said calmly as he hugged a crying Videl. "It could destroy our family and us, Goku." Erasa got in and held her hand. "We are here for you, Videl. We promise we won't let anything happen. Right, Goku?"  
  
Goku nodded and embraced Videl as she continued crying. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. We will get through this together." Goku said soothly. An hour passed and Goku decided to take Videl to the doctor to see how far along she was. Videl was about one month pregnant. After that, Goku took Videl back to the lookout as he carried her there. "Goten, Dende, Popo, we have a problem." Goku said as he walked in. Dende and Goten came out. "What is it, dad?" He asked as he saw a totally horrified Videl sitting down. "You guys, Videl is pregnant. We can't tell the others just yet." Goku said. Everyone was shocked but they were curious to see who the father was. "Dad, who's the father?"   
  
Goku turned back to Goten. "It's mine." Goten was so shocked and upset. "What? How could you do this to me? The family?" Goten asked with tears coming down his eyes. "I'm sorry. I prevented it from happening again. Son, you must forgive me and not to tell Gohan or mother yet, okay?" Goku asked while putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Okay dad. I trust you." Goten smiled and ran up to Videl. "Don't worry, Videl. He is a great father. You will love having him." Videl smiled and hugged Goten while muffing up her tears back inside her eyes. Everyone else was shocked and Goku told the same thing to the others. Goku decided to fly back down to his home and tell Chichi, and the others the bad news. He knew that this could destroy his family. Goku got there and pushed open the door. Chichi and Gohan were in shock. Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta were there as well. "You guys, there's something all of you must know."   
  
They all noticed that he was scared to death and it was very serious. Goku looked back up and faced everyone. "Videl's pregnant with my child." Chichi's eyes busted open and tears came storming down her cheeks. "Goku, how could you?" Chichi said and ran back to their bedroom. Everyone was still in shock. "How could you do this to her, Goku! We all knew that you aren't the cheating type." Bulma yelled. Gohan was in great shock and upset as well. He knew that what he did to Videl was wrong but he felt betrayed. He looked at his father and stormed passed him and out the door without saying a word. Goku's eyes started to water as well. "Forgive me." He cried and ran out of the house in tears.   
  
:::Cries:: What a fascinating story this is coming out to be! I hope you understand it okay and it's not confusing you. If you have any questions or requests just e-mail me. Sparkle103@aol.com. 


	7. Learning How to Let Go

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Seven-  
  
Meanwhile, Chichi was scunched up on their bed as she cried. Videl peeked in from around the corner as she walked to her bedside slowly. "Chi, I'm sorry." Chichi turned around and looked at Videl. "How could you do this to me, Videl? I trusted you!" Videl's eyes filled with tears as she sat down on the bed. "Chichi, I'm falling in love with your husband. I know it's the last thing you wanted to hear but it's true. Do you think you can at least talk with him?" Chichi drained her tears and looked at Videl. "Promise me something?" Chichi asked as she turned away. "Anything." Videl said in a lower tone. "If I give him another chance, will you promise not to let it happen again?" Videl squeezed in her knuckles as she sadly looked down. "Yes." Videl was so heartbroken as she buried her face in with tears. Chichi could hear sobbing sounds from her.   
  
After Chichi left the house to find Goku, Videl sat down on the bed as she cried. From inside the livingroom, Gohan walked in the door and heard Videl's cries. He cared for her enough to walk in his mother's room. "Hey, Videl." Videl stopped crying as she looked up at Gohan. "What do you want?" Videl asked angrily. "I know what I did was wrong. You were angry with me when I cheated, and now you should understand how my mom feels over all of this." Gohan said as he finished his final words and walked out of the room. Videl drained her tears and finally came out of the room. Nearly anyone was there, and she had the time to go back to her own house and think about things.   
  
As Videl walked in the door, her father stood there in front of her. "He knows." Videl thought as she saw the look on her father's face. "Videl, is it true?" He asked, demanding the truth from his own daughter. "Yes, daddy." Before Hercule could say anything, she stormed up to her bedroom and slammed the door. Hercule walked up the stairs and heard cries from inside Videl's room. As he walked in, Videl threw him out before he could have a chance to say anything. Meanwhile, Chichi was heading to Capsule Corp to see if Goku was there. She knew he was good friends with Vegeta. As she knocked on the door, Goku answered. Chichi began to throw herself at him as she hugged him. "Goku, why?" Chichi asked. "Chichi, I'm sorry for hurting you. It happened because I allowed her to go beyond kissing with me and it led too far. All I ask is another chance." Chichi smiled at him and kissed him.  
  
Videl was too angry with everyone and everything. The only person she could go to is either Goku or Erasa. Videl know that Goku was with Chichi so the only chance was to spend a few nights with her best friend. Erasa opened the door and welcomed her with open arms. "Hey girl, how are you doing?" Erasa said happily. "Lousy. How do you think I'm doing? He told the whole gang and now everyone hates me. I have to let Goku go and it's my fault." Videl cried hard as Erasa held her on the couch. "I know it hurts. Just remember you are carrying his baby inside you." Videl smiled a little as she began to calm down.   
  
Meanwhile, Goku and Chichi were at home. Goku was sitting with Chichi when they began to talk. "Goku, how did it happen?" Chichi asked. Goku knew he needed to be honest with her. "I fell asleep on her couch the night we had that big storm. I felt kisses on my neck as I woke up. I was wondering what she was doing and said that we couldn't go any farther. Videl said that Gohan was cheating on her and she needed someone to be there for her and she wanted to feel love. I knew it's been decades since we made love, so I let it happen. I'm sorry for hurting you like this, Chi. I promise it will never happen again."   
  
At Erasa's house Videl had finally agree to go out and get some food. She took her things and left the apartment. Erasa sat back and watched TV. Videl walked by and saw Goku and Chichi from their bedroom window. From inside, Goku made an attempt to kiss Chichi's neck to see how she would react. Videl watched helplessly as she saw Goku grab her face. "I'll prove to you how much I love you." Before Chichi could say anything, Goku furiously kissed Chichi hard enough as they tumbled back on their bed. Goku ripped his fighting shirt off while kissing her at the same time. He did the same by undoing Chichi's bathrobe. He took his hands and massaged her back as Chichi made little kisses on his neck. His hands wondered as he went further down her spine. Goku layed Chichi back on the bed as he kissed her stomach as she giggled at his delight.  
  
(*) I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I have been going through a lot of personal things that I'm trying to coap with. Please keep on reviewing and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I have a chance. Thanks all! 


	8. Heartbreak

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Eight-  
  
Goku kissed Chichi with so much passion while Videl stood there outside their window as she watched them in tears. She was so heartbroken from what she was seeing and letting him go was the hardest thing for her. "I love him." Videl said as tears rolled down from her eyes. Chichi removed her blouse as Goku made small kisses to her neck and chest. Chichi wrapped her arms around him. Videl sobbed quietly as she saw Goku remove his clothing and the bedroom light went off, hard for Videl to see. She quietly turned around and headed back for Erasa's house.   
  
A few minutes have passed, and Erasa saw Videl walked in. She could see her eyes and saw that she has been crying. Videl looked at her as Erasa grabbed her in her arms. "I'm here for you, Videl. I promise that nothing will happen to you. What did you see that hurt you this bad?" Videl broke the embrace and turned away. "I saw him making love with Chichi." Videl said sadly. "Oh no. That must have been hard for you to see." Videl cried silently as Erasa hugged her and cried along.  
  
An hour has passed and Videl sat down on the recliner and sadly looked out the window wishing she would had a chance with Goku. She knew she was well over Gohan and the only one that was there with her was Goku himself. Videl looked back at that unforgettable night she had with Goku.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Just for one night, that's all I ask." Videl asked as she pleaded for Goku to make his move. "No, Videl. I love Chichi and I would be betraying my own son." Videl finally understood him until she woke up and saw him sleeping. She kissed him quietly. He didn't wake up until she kissed his neck. "Videl, what are you doing?" Goku said as he quickly woke up. "I need this." Videl kissed him as they both fell back on the floor and it led them on the couch with him being on top of her.   
  
-End-  
  
Videl snapped out of the flashback and looked at Erasa. "I'm never going to forget about the night we made love." Videl said in a lone tone in her voice. She also couldn't stop picturing for what she saw with him and Chichi. One thing for Videl to keep in mind is that she has a child with him coming on the way. "So, what's the due date?" Erasa asked as Videl snapped out of her flashback. "April 9." Erasa knew that was only eight months away and they needed to get ready for the baby. "Come on, Videl let's go out and see what we can find for the child. And we can grab a bite. My treat." Erasa said as she yanked Videl's arm and headed for the door. "Should we check in with Goku? He should be done screwing with Chichi by now." Videl said angrily. Erasa laughed at the thought from what she said. "Yes. Should I call him?" Videl nodded and telepathically tried to contact Goku.   
  
He heard her call as he lye there as Chichi fell asleep he had his clothes on. "What do you need, Erasa?" Goku asked. "Videl and I were going to look for some clothes for the baby and then grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?" Videl hoped that he would so she has him there to comfort her. "Sure." Goku got up and said that he would be right over. Chichi was sleeping like a rock so he know that she couldn't hear anything and finally made his way over to Erasa's. "All set?" Goku asked as Erasa answered the door. The three headed out and found a place full of clothes. "Videl how are you going to know what to buy if the sex isn't determined yet?" Videl turned around and looked at him. "I'm just looking." Videl said. "Videl, what's the matter? You're not yourself tonight."   
  
Videl remembered the passion he shared with Chichi and started crying once again. "Goku, isn't it hard for someone you love to watch them make love with someone else?" Goku knew what Videl was talking about. "You saw me and Chichi?" Videl nodded sadly. Goku hugged her as she began crying as hard as she could. "I'm sorry, Videl. I know it's hard to see what I did but you have to understand that Chichi gave me another chance and I don't want to ruin it." Videl knew she understood and looked into Goku's eyes as she kissed him. Thoughts were running through his head from the second she stopped it. "I love you, Goku." Videl said as she stroke his cheek. 


	9. A Night to Remember

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Nine-  
  
Tears rolled down Videl's cheeks as she looked into the eyes if Goku. He gently took her hand of his cheek. "Videl, why do you love me?" Videl looked up with slight surprise. "You're the only one that knows and understand me." Goku smiled and gave Videl a joy of an embrace. She cried a little bit as he held her while he struggled to understand his feelings. He knew he belonged to Chichi, but he was falling for Videl at the same time. "Come Videl. We can go to the diner and we can look around for clothes for our child." Videl smiled and went with Goku to get something to eat. Erasa was already walking ahead of them.  
  
They finally arrived to the diner. Someone came and greeted them to their table and took their orders. After several minutes of waiting, they finally got their meal. Goku used his chopsticks and chunked down his food, while Erasa and Videl slowly finished eating. After everyone was finished eating, Erasa headed back towards her house alone. Goku and Videl were there by themselves. "So, what do you want to do now Goku?" Goku had no idea but he was scratching his head to think. Videl thought of one idea. "Goku, I got an idea." Goku looked at her curiously. "What would that idea be?" Videl smiled and walked up to him and looked straight into his eyes. Then she leaned in and kissed him so he had an idea what she wanted to do.  
  
After breaking the kiss, he looked at her. "Sure." Videl was so happy but shocked from what he said. He grabbed her by the waist and flew up away from the mountain district where he lived and flew away from the city so no one they knew would catch them. Goku was flying 10 minutes until he saw his hideout spot. A small wooden house with a one single sized bed. He was careful not to hurt the baby while carrying her. They landed and walked into the wooden house together. Goku shut the door and walked up to Videl and kissed her furiously. Videl kissed him back in complete surprise as they feel to the bed. The doctor did tell them it was okay for them to have sex while she was pregnant. Goku carefully undid her bra and kissed her neck. Videl was too busy kissing his lips. He ran his hands up her back barely using his fingertips, and Videl loved every second of it as she gave him a smile and kissed him again.  
  
The two had made love for the rest of the night until dawn approached. Goku saw Videl sleeping right there besides him. He whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Videl." Videl slowly sat up as she stretched her hands out. They put on their clothes and Goku carefully grabbed her and dropped her back home. He kissed her goodbye and headed back home. Videl walked inside her mansion, leaving her father very worried. "Where were you, Videl?" Hercule asked her. "I was at Erasa's and I lost track of time. It would never happen again, I promise." Videl walked upstairs into the bathroom and took a shower. Within 5 minutes, Goku walks in the door. "Goku, where were you?" Chichi asked with hands on her hips. "Didn't the note say I was training?" Chichi did see the letter when she woke up but didn't realize it would take him all night. "Yeah, but all night?" Goku smiled and gave her a kiss. She kissed him back passionately as he lifted her up and carried her to her bedroom. Chichi giggled a little bit, as she locked the door.   
  
Gohan walked downstairs and heard giggle sounds from their parent's bedroom. "Who knows what they could be doing behind that door." Gohan shouted to them that he was going over to Videl's place, and walked out. He flew to her mansion and Hercule opened the door. "Hey, Gohan. Looking for Videl?" Gohan nodded and Hercule called her to the door. She was surprised to see his face. "Videl, can we talk?" Videl smiled and closed the front door behind her and looked at Gohan so he could talk. "I know things have been weird for the last several months. You being pregnant by my father and all, but I do want to let you know that I forgive you. I'm sorry for cheating on you and I hope you can forgive my behavior as well, because now I know what it's like to betray someone. I truly found out that you slept with my father because I wasn't giving you enough attention and you wanted revenge on me. I hope you can forgive me, and we can have another chance together."   
  
Videl was deeply touched but she needed to tell Gohan the truth. "I can't Gohan. I have fallen in love with Goku and I can't forget what you have put me through. Things will never be the same, Gohan. I think we should try again as friends." Gohan was happy that she was at least being friends with him and hugged her. After he left, she went back inside and shut the door. Meanwhile, back in Goku's room he was thinking about Videl while making love to Chichi. He wanted to be with Videl, but he didn't want to hurt Chichi. "What should I do?" He asked himself as he stopped kissing Chichi. She looked at him curiously. "Chi, we can't do this." Chichi was shocked. "I wasn't training last night. I was with Videl last night about 10 miles from here. We were making love. Look, I don't know what I want right now, but I'm really feeling like I want to be with her because I'm starting to think I'm falling in love with her." Chichi's eyes watered up in tears and walked out of the room. "I'm sorry, Chichi." 


	10. I choose you

During the Storm  
  
-Chapter Ten-  
  
It was a cool morning as Chichi stood there at her bedroom windowsill all alone in her house. Goku has just left to see Videl just a few minutes before, as she stood there trying to choke back her tears. "I don't believe it. It's over after all of these years." Chichi's eyes began to water as tears flowed down her rosey cheeks. She mezmorized all of the moments she and Goku shared together.  
  
From inside Chichi's memories she remembered when she and Goku first kissed. She and Goku were fighting to test their strangths so Chichi knew how to defend herself a little better. As she attempted to kick him, she fell and landed on top of him. From that moment she kissed him. It was so passionate. She also had rememered that time she and Goku got to fight in the tournament. The one thing that Chichi will never forget was when the night Gohan was concieved and when they made love for the first time.  
  
Chichi's memories faded as she sadly looked out the windowsill. Gohan walked in as he saw his mother crying. "Mom, what's wrong?" Chichi sadly looked at her eldest son and strived to tell him the bad news. "Honey, your dad has left us. He picked Videl over us. I'm sorry." Gohan expected it but he was surprised at the same time. "Mom, Videl told me she wanted to be with him. It was best for the baby and she loves him." Chichi gave him a semi-surprised look and looked back outside. She didn't want to believe all of this was true.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku arrived at Videl's just a few minutes later. "Hey Videl." Videl threw her arms around his muscular neck. "What happened between you and Chichi?" Videl asked curiously. "We broke up. I told her that I wanted to be with you. I love you, Videl." Videl was so shocked she couldn't believe her eyes. Her biggest wish had come true and she was happy, but it didn't feel right. "Goku, why?" Goku looked at Videl. "All I want is for us to be together. I will go back and tell Chi that we can always be friends and I will always be a father to her children. She will just have to learn to accept us. Trust me it will take her some time, but she will realize this will make me happy. You do want this, don't you?" Videl smiled and kissed Goku. "Of course I do, baby."   
  
::Sorry it's kinda short..I'm stuck on writers block. Stay tuned for the next chap!:: 


End file.
